Gaza Chronicles: The Untold Story of Legaia
by Nexus1
Summary: Gaza Chronicles details the experience of Gaza, the greatest warrior of Sol, throughout the Great War between Sol and Conkram.
1. Introduction

**Gaza Chronicles: The Untold Past of Legaia**

-=Chapter 1: Introduction=-

It was just the other day I heard Conkram declared war on Sol, I couldn't believe it. My friends, my family, my compatriots, all would go to fight the warriors of Conkram. I too, would fight alongside the people of Sol, those who have been terrorized for years by the decadent Conkramians. 

I would not fail my people, I would not fail my city, I would not fail... Legaia. 

"Calm down dude," the man next to me then said, as I recited my soliloquy to the window, and the sunset. The man, Jaku, my trusted friend, walked to my side. "Gaza, it'll be fine, Emporer Etora said the war would be over in a few weeks, we have Uru Mais, they don't!" 

Yes, that's correct, my name is Gaza. I was once a Seru Trapper who operated out of the Uru Mais Basecamp. I was probably one of the best trappers too. The war changed that quickly. Only the Imperial Army was allowed to use the Seru, and suddenly only the Imperial Trappers were allowed to trap. I was out of a job. To feed my family, my wife and children, I had to resort to battling in the Muscle Dome everyday. I won't go into that though. 

"Perhaps you're correct," I then said, turning to Jaku, "The Conkramian fools don't have any new Seru. Theirs will soon wear out."  
"See?" Jaku then replied, "It'll be fine!"  
"I hope." 

A knock at the door alerted me to the arrival of my wife, Arna. "Hello my dear," I said, walking over to embrace her. "Don't let me be the third wheel," Jaku said with a grin and left for his apartment.   
"Husband," Arna started, "I understand that tomorrow you will be shipped to the battlefield, but could you do me one favor?"   
"Anything my love."   
"Take me to Buma, for a night on the lake, I want to have one good night with you, in case..."   
"Do not talk such foolishness!" I scolded, "I am Sol's greatest warrior, ask the Emporer himself! I will return."   
"But what if you don't?!" Arna then said, sobbing.   
"I will." I replied coldly, her lack of faith made me quite sore for some reason. I attempted to stroke her hair, but she backed away. "Arna," I said, reaching for her, "Arna, what about Buma?"   
"Forget Buma!" she then yelled, "I can't hide my grief from you!" 

My dear Arna fled from the room sobbing wildly. I returned to the Dome to perfect my training. I would come back, my beloved would see. 

**-=THE NEXT DAY=-**

"Sons of Sol," the Emporer then announced, his arms spread wide across the podium. His back was to the Mother Tree, and the green glow made him seem quite impressive. "Today, today we embark on a grand journey, a trist into the heart of decadence, so that we may cut out the heart of the beats and remove once and for all the threat to our loved ones, and our honor!" The Emporer made a stabbing motion to indicate his intent. "Now, let us don our Seru, and face the evil warriors of eviler Conkram!" 

The men gave out a wild cheer. I however, was not as gullible. It was known to many of the High Guard (my legion) that half the men would be lost on the first day. Apparently Conkram's secret weapon was their trump card. 

The Emporer continued with his dribble, "Do not be afraid my children, of Conkram, they are no match for us! We have the largest army in Legaia, larger than our allies in Drake, larger than our enemies of Ratayu." 

The men cheered again. I scoffed. 

"Now," the Emporer said, getting to the good part, "Let us welcome our brother, and the commander of the High Guard, Gaza Ratawu!" 

That was my cue. I stepped up onto the podium and unsheathed my sword. Shoving it into the hard stone floor I pointed at my example, "This is how we shall treat the enemy, this is how COnkram will fall, this is how Legaia will be purged!" 

The men cheered, I rolled my eyes and continued. "I am quite sure we have all heard of the secret weapon of Conkram, this so called 'Mist'. I have ascertained that the Mist is nothing but a backfiring tool of fear. According to Doctor Usha--" 

The men clapped as Usha stood up and took a bow. 

"-- the Mist failed in its initial test. As such, the High Guard, and myself, will infiltrate Conkram disguised as tourists. There we will covertly attack and destroy the Mist Generator that Doctor Usha so easily provided details of. Once the Generator is destroyed, the Conkramian Seru will be weak and useless, and we will easily overrun them." 

The men cheered gleefully. I felt warmed a little, because my speech raised morale so highly. If only they knew how badly the next day would go. 


	2. The First Day

**Gaza Chronicles: The Untold Past of Legaia**

-=Chapter 2: The First Day=-

I turned from the bridge leading across the chasm to the window of my apartment. A small flicker of a light was present. "Arna..." I whispered to myself as I walked further and further from the tower. Jaku ran up behind me, placing a hand on my armor covered shoulder. "Dude, today we set out to be men!" I smiled at his immature words, "Maybe I'll be, and you, you'll be a full fledged woman after today." 

He tried to punch me in the shoulder, but I dodged and slap him upside the head. The men behind me laughed. Jaku grinned in his usual annoying fashion. 

"Let's go." I said, marching towards Conkram.   
"To Glory!" The men then cheered in reply. 

-=-

"My Gods!" One soldier cried out, "Save me!" 

I hunched over behind the trench as a fresh splatter of blood shot across it. I shuddred, we were completely unprepared. I signaled to the closest Corporal and had him fetch his men for a attack. They were wearing Flying Seru, so I expected nothing but a sweet blitzkrieg. No good though. The men flew over the trench and soon were decimated by the Theeder-wearing Conkramians. Toasted corpses hung over the edge of the trench. 

"This is crazy shit man!" Jaku exclaimed. He only swore when he was nervous. I was more in control. 

"Listen Jaku, there's only one way out of this. A full frontal attack, with everyone. Eart Squad will lead, to take out their Thunder. Then everyone will rush across the field. If we can take their outpost, we can knock back the border a few hundred feet." I explained. Jaku knodded. Waving his arms, Jaku gathered the Earth Squad. At the sound of a Soren Flute, the Earth Squad dashed across the field of battle. After some screaming the Earth Squad called for the follow-up. I eagerly leaped the edge of the trench and dashed into war. 

Flanked on my right by a soldier of Conkram, I drew my sword and knocked the shield from his grip. I then followed with a slash to the fiend's throat. Realizing I was the commander, the Conkramians focused on me. I was forced to utilize my most meticulous of training, but the months in the Muscle Dome paid off. An enemy soldier jumped me from behind and lept on my back. Meanwhile, another soldier charged me from the front, pike raised at me. I immediately dropped to my knees, placing the man on my back in the way of the pike. He was impaled through the head, holding the pike-bearing soldier stuck. I picked my sword up from the ground and dispatched him. 

Within an hour, the bloody first battle of the Great War was complete. I had lost 70% of my men that day, Conkram lost an entire legion of 2,000 soldiers. It was truly a Pyrrhic victory for us. If Conkram was to counter attack, we would lose our position. I send some flying Seru-wearing soldiers back to Sol to ask for more men. If only the Soren were on our side... 

Jaku limped from a distant position, taking survey of the dead. "My Gods," he mouthed, "It's so horrible... the death... the Seru, how did their Seru get so strong?" 

"The Mist." I simply said as a fresh evening breeze brushed the field. I shivered. It was cold, cold like hell. 

"The Mist?!" Jaku exlaimed, "H-how? I thought it was defunct!"   
"That's what I thought too… apparently they got it to work." I replied, clearly worried, "If we're not careful, the Mist-driven Seru could tear us apart." 

"Jaku," I then explained, "We need to fortify our position. Get anyone wearing a artillery Seru to the front line. Have them switch off shifts. We need to be as defended as possible until reinforcements arrive." 

"Will do." Jaku then replied. 

"Also," I started to drawl out orders again, "Make sure the Light Seru-wearers pull a double shift. I need our entire legion healed by noon tomorrow." 

"Yessir." Jaku said, and limped off to see the Corporals for orders. Poor Jaku took a pike to the right leg. He'll be limping... and aching, for quite a while. 

"Commander!" A distant voice called to me. I turned to see a squad of 20 Artillery men being flown into my post. Thank the Gods. I need Artillery. I ran over to shake the hand of their Corporal. "Thank you, soldier" I said, gripping the man's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Thank you so much, these men are a Gods-send!" 

"No problem." The Corporal then said, scratching his head. 

"Anyways," I then said, kind of embarrassed at my lack of self-control, "I am very happy to have the reinforcements. Night will soon fall, and I am quite sure Conkram will counter attack. They have extremely strong Seru, and our only hope is a long-distance battle." 

"That was the Emperor's opinion." The Corporal solemnly agreed, "Reinforcements, another legion, will be here in three days. All we need to do is hold this position." 

"We can do that nay, I _know_ we can do that." I then asserted. 

"Excellent," the Corporal agreed, "Oh, by the way, my name is Corporal Tura, from the 5th Artillery Division." 

"Good to meet you, Tura, I am Commander Gaza." I said with a grin.   
"Sol's greatest son." Tura said with a smile. 

I waved Tura's men off to pitch camp for my remaining men and themselves. Meanwhile, the Artillery prepped themselves for the night, and the next day. 

"Only two more." I said to myself, looking at the sky, as I did once before. No prayers this time, just hope. Prayers are worth rubbish in war. 


	3. The Second Day

**Gaza Chronicles: The Untold Past of Legaia**

-=Chapter 3: The Second Day=-

The sounds of artillery fire woke me up. It was still dark out. My eyes took a few minutes to focus before I could grab my armor off the floor. Jaku stirred in his cot to my left. 

"Dude, what time is it?" Jaku questioned. 

I picked the counting machine up off the floor to my right and held it into the small amount of light coming from the lamp. "Uh," I stumbled, "It's 3 in the morning." 

Jaku sat up and reached for his jacket and sword. The Seru on his arm was pulsating, apparently it just woke up. I took a second and looked at my Seru. It was brown and had yellow "eyes". The Emperor gave it to me when I took command of the High Guard. It was apparently very special. I think the Emperor called it, Palma. 

Anyways, I strapped on my armor, and attached my sword to the sheath on my back. I had a feeling battle was approaching. 

"Sir," a soldier then said, bursting into my tent, "The Conkramians, they're counter attacking the Artillery are holding them off, but barely. What do we do?" 

"What can we do?" Jaku then mumbled. 

I thought to myself for a moment, it was a longshot, but we needed to try something. "Listen, we need to face them in battle," I explained, "Even with the Artillery providing cover fire. We need to drive them off in hand to hand combat. I guarantee that they're not prepared for it. In fact, I bet they only have long-distance Seru." 

"Go assessment Sir." The soldier agreed, "I'll go tell the other Corporals." 

Yes men. I hate those. 

-=-

I trod out onto the battlefield, feeling a little dizzy from the night before. The Artillery men were blasting away in the distance, while the return fire made craters in the field ahead of us. They weren't hitting us on purpose, they were trying to give us shell shock. However, our Artillery must be doing the same effect, unless-- 

"They have the high ground!" I yelled out. It made perfect sense, we should be hitting them, instead we haven't stopped a single round of Artillery since they began firing. "Aim up more!" A distant corporal yelled to our men. 

The Artillery Seru changed position and fired fifty feet higher than before. The sound of distant explosions echoed from far mountain range. "We hit them!" An Artillery soldier gleefully cried out. I smiled for a moment. 

"Incoming!" Another voice cried out, this time, in fear. 

A couple of Artillery soldiers exploded right in front of me. I fell back. The enemy must have adjusted their Artillery. I turned and ran for the tents. Craters starting blasting all around me. The soldiers jumped back and went into retreat. 

We hid under an overhang in the cliff face behind us, by about fifty feet. 

"Dammit!" I yelled. It was so frustrating, we lost our entire position in a span of fifteen minutes. 

"Listen," I said, turning to the men, "Our only chance is out there. We need to all rush across No Man's Land and under the mountain where their firing from. It's our _only_ chance. Jaku put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm with you all the way man. All for Sol and Sol for All!" 

The man began to cheer for me, it was corny, but touching. "All for Sol, Sol for All!" 

**:NIGHTFALL**

I sat there, waiting, watching, thinking. Sooner or later, the Conkramians would assume we're either dead or we retreated. A few minutes later, miraculously, the fire stopped. The men almost cheered, but I shushed them, in case the Conkramians could hear us. With a wave of my hand, we all grabbed out equipment and slowly filed, one by one, towards the enemy postion. 

An hour we were a couple hundred feet from the mountain. I assumed the Conkramians would soon hear us. As such, I instructed everyone to make a mad dash for the mountain. At Jaku's count of three we rushed for the peak. Artillery fire began again, but we were too close, and they could not touch us. 

Everyone caught their breath as we leaned against the rock wall, that if followed, lead up to the enemy position. "Listen," I said, turning to my men. I just noticed that many did not make it out of the 620 that we started with, only 80 or so remained. "Here's what we'll do. 39, with Jaku, will go to the east and up the peak. I'll take the other 39, and we'll go up the west. We'll flank the two, and hopefully meet them at the top. 

"Sounds good," Jaku said with his normal grin. Gods I hated that grin, I really did. I spaced out for a moment and looked at the stars, two bright blue ones hung above the Moon, it reminded me of Arna, and her bright blue eyes. I wonder if she was looking at the same stars... 

"Okay," I then said, shaking my head, "Let's take care of business." The men chanted our new war chat "All for Sol, Sol for All" and headed into their respective squads. Hastily we dashed up our respective paths. 

I wonder if we would ever see each other again. 


End file.
